Dreams & Destiny
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: Rei Hino has already decided that becoming head priestess of Hikawa Shrine is both her dream and her destiny. She has no time for distractions but when a chance for love presents itself will she finally chose her own path to happiness or loses everything she's ever wanted? Rei/Jed
1. Chapter 1

AN: A Brand New Story! I Really Should Be Working On My Other One But I Really Love Rei &amp; Jed &amp; Have Been Wanting To Write About Them For A While. The Story Is AU &amp; Rei Is 18 While Jed Is 21. This Start Is Pretty Short But Enjoy Anyway!

The sun shined brightly as a beautiful girl, dressed simply in white jeans and red shirt made her way through the Juban ward of Tokyo. She was trying to catch the bus home to the Shrine after picking up a few things in town. She was sure her Grandfather and plenty of chores awaited her there. The young girl didn't mind though, for it was the path she had chosen. The life of a priestess was the most honorable life one could have she believed. Her one dream was to be head priestess of the Hikawa Shrine one day. It would take years of hard work and dedication to reach her goal but Rei would let nothing and no one stand in the way of her dreams.

As Rei finally arrived at the bus stop she was annoyed to find that the bus was nowhere in sight. The beauty glanced down at her watch it read 5:10pm. The bus was at least 10 minutes late! She fumed as she joined the other people waiting for the bus. Another irritatingly slow five minutes passed when Rei suddenly heard a voice call out to her.

"You're much too beautiful to be scowling so", a smooth voice called out.

The ravenette felt her temper rising as she whipped around to face one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She felt her anger melt away as she took all of him in. He was somewhat tall and dashing, sporting black slacks and a blue dress shirt. The shirt seemed to make his bright blue eyes dance and blonde hair shined ever so slightly in the sun.

Every witty remark she could've made died on her lips and she could only stare at the gorgeous specimen as a blush crept up her cheeks. Noticing her obvious attraction to him the blonde smirked and gave her a wink. His arrogant actions quickly snapped Rei out of her trance. She scowled again, turning her back to him and flipping her long, dark hair.

"Jerk", she muttered as the man moved up to stand beside her.

"Actually the name's Jason", he said chuckling. "What's yours?"

Rei debated for a few moments before giving him her name. It's not like they were ever going to see each other again.

"Rei Hino?" the blonde said smoothly. "Well Rei, I called a friend for a ride since the bus doesn't seem to coming. Would you like a ride?"

The ravenette was surprised at his forwardness. Why was he offering her a ride when he didn't even know her? Deep down she felt that he was being genuine, but something about seemed familiar and she couldn't quite bring herself to return his kindness.

"I don't take rides from strangers", she said in a cool voice. "I'll be fine."

Jason's blue eyes twinkled at her sass and he gave her another smirk as his ride pulled up.

"Aren't you a little firecracker", he said with a laugh. "Well perhaps we won't be strangers for long Firecracker Rei".

Jason gave Rei a final wink as hopped into the waiting car and speed away. Rei was left furious at his arrogance.

"Jerk", she muttered again just as the bus finally pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Glad People Are Enjoying This Fic! I Changed The Name Jadeite To Jason Because It Seems More Modern! This Chapter Is Kind Of Short But This Is What I Had The Inspiration For &amp; I'm Going To Try To Update Often! Enjoy

Chapter 2

Jason Edwards was a very complicated man. At the tender age of 21 he seemed to have it all. Stunning good looks, wealth and he was next in line to become head of the most successful law firm in Japan. However despite all of his good fortune, something was missing in the young man's life. But what was it exactly? He had followed the plans his parents had for his life like a good son. He had gone to law school and graduated at the top of his class. He hung out with all the right people, went to the right social events and dated all the socially suitable women his mother picked out for him. Yet the unhappiness inside Jason was so deep that at times he felt he could reach out and touch it.

Jason had been home for little more than hour. His best friend Malcolm, a successful dentist, had chided him all the way home for trying to catch the bus.

"Why in the world are you riding a bus", the platinum blonde dentist asked. "You have a Porsche, a Benz, and a stretch Hummer!"

The blonde had simply shrugged his friend off but this wasn't the first time he had been at the bus stop. He was so tired of his boring day to day routine that he often tried to do things to spice up his life. Why he was so dissatisfied with his life, Jason couldn't say. It was his dream or as his father put it "his destiny" to take over the family law firm. But these days Jason wasn't so sure what his dream or his destiny was or if it even mattered.

The young man roamed his vast, empty home until he finally entered the kitchen. His cook Isabelle had left his dinner in the stove. Jason grabbed it and headed to the living room to watch some television. The large home was so empty and quiet it disturbed him. It was even worse than the home he had grown up in. His mother and father always gone to some social functions and him left behind with the nannies and servants. _Is this what my future holds? Slaving away at the office just to come home to an empty house? Is this really my destiny or am I living my father's dream?_ The lawyer ran a hand through his short blond hair and decided to pour himself a drink before his thoughts completely overwhelmed him.

After he finished his coke and rum, he headed upstairs to his home office to get some work done. His wondered to the cute girl he'd meet at the bus stop earlier that day and he remembered her sass with a smile. She had been the one bright spot in his day and Jason wanted to know more about her. He turned on his computer and looked up the last name Hino. The Hikawa Shrine and information about a man in politics with the last name Hino came up in the database. Jason smiled as he wrote both pieces information down, one of these had to be associated with her.

"Firecracker Hino", he said with a smirk, "I told you we wouldn't be strangers for long".

&amp; For the first time in a long, long time Jason felt something light up inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So Sorry About The Delay But I Am A Very Busy Undergrad! Please Enjoy This Much Needed Update &amp; Review Your Suggestions For Improvement

Chapter 3

A week later, Rei Hino was busy at the shrine doing her chores. It was a Saturday evening and most of the crowd had left for the day. The shrine had been visited by many patrons and Rei sold many charms. But no matter how profitable the barrage of customers was, they always left a huge mess that the ravenette was left to clean up. As usual her grandfather was having tea and preparing to say his prayers for bed and Chad was more than likely hiding to avoid work.

Luckily for Rei, she was just about finished as her old friend from school Mika came into temple. The brunette had attended T.A. Academy with Rei, but was now working as an assistant in one of her father's many businesses. She was also planning her wedding, while her fiancé was completing medical school.

"Hello Rei!" Mika said cheerfully. "How have you been?"

"Just fine Mika", Rei replied with a smile. "Please say you can come inside for tea. It's been too long since I've seen you."

"Of course!" the brunette replied.

Together the two finished the remaining chores and headed into Rei's room. As the two settled down and had their tea Rei couldn't help but notice the joy radiating from her friend.

"You seem so happy Mika", Rei said warmly.

"Oh Rei I am!" the brunette replied happily. "You know it's always been my dream to get married and have children."

"Yes, I also remember you being thrown out of class several times for drawing wedding dresses on you assignments", her friend teased.

The two laughed and Mika blushed slightly at the memory.

"Well what about you Rei?" she asked. "Is there someone you have your eye on?"

Rei flashed back to the smirking guy at the bus stop_. What was his name? John? Jack? No it was Jason!_

"Hello?" Mika called snapping Rei out of her memory. "Who is he Rei Hino, spill it!"

"There is no one!" Rei lied quickly. "You know I'm studying to become head priestess, I don't have time for distractions!"

"Love isn't a distraction Rei," the brunette said softly. "I really feel like you should get out and experience different things. I'm sure it'll come in handy once your head priestess."

Rei stared at her friend for a moment.

"Perhaps your right Mika", she said thoughtfully.

The brunette smiled brightly.

"Well I'm glad you think so", Mika said nervously. "Because tomorrow night you're going on a date!"

The ravenette's eyes bulged as she spewed tea everywhere.

"A what!?" she yelled loud enough to shake the shrine.

….

"Well what do you say Jason?" a deep voice asked. "Jason?"

"Huh?" the blonde man replied looking up from his paperwork. "Did you say something Ryan?"

It had been another long, busy week at the office.

"I asked if you were available for a blind date tomorrow." Ryan said frowning.

Jason studied his friend for a moment. Ryan was a handsome guy with light brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was finishing up his residency while Jason was already a successful lawyer. The two had been close friends for years now.

"A blind date?" he finally replied. "Just because you've decided to give away your freedom to matrimony doesn't mean I plan to follow suit."

Ryan burst into laughter and held up his hands in defense.

"Chill out Jase," he said. "It's a blind date not an arranged wedding. My fiancé's just trying to set her friend up and I thought you'd be the perfect candidate."

"Hmm", the blonde thought aloud. "Mika is pretty hot, so her friend will probably be half decent."

"Watch it Jase", Ryan growled as he stood up to leave. "I've gotta get back to the hospital. The date's at Ryan's Bistro tomorrow at 8, Mika &amp; I will be joining you guys too. Dress casual and try not to be an ass!"

He sprinted from the room to avoid the stapler that flew after him.

…

_Is a date really what I need right now_, Jason thought as he headed home for the day. It was far after midnight and his caseload had been so heavy this past week he hadn't even had time to research Hino further. _Or maybe he was wasting his time? She hadn't really shown much interest in him. Then why was she always on mind? With that long, flowing hair and her adorable little scowl._

Jason sighed. _Maybe this date would be a good chance to meet someone new and get his mind off her._ The blonde finally reached his large home and walk into the dark, empty house. _Yeah this date is definitely what I need._


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Disclaimer…I Own Nothing! Also Noticed That The Restaurant Has The Same Name As Mika's Fiancée But They Are In No Way Related! Please Review...Open To Suggestions!

Chapter 4

_How did I get myself into this?_ The raven haired beauty thought as she stood outside of Ryan's Bistro and Grill with Mika. Rei was dressed beautifully in a black knee-length dress which flared out at the bottom. Her long, flowing hair was piled on top of her head in a gorgeous bun. Despite Mika's begging Rei had refused heavy make-up, yielding only to red lipstick to match her red heels. Mika herself had opted for a form fitting forest green dress which offset her brown hair which curled all around her face.

"Are you ready?" she asked starring at her stunning friend. "I think the guys are already inside."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Rei replied feeling a bit self-confident about the blind date.

"You'll never know unless you try hon", Mika said smiling reassuringly and led her friend inside the restaurant.

The two girls headed into the restaurant and were surprised by how nice it was. Neither of them had ever been there and each took a moment to take in the scenery. The restaurant was very spacious and had many customers but was not overly crowded. The hardwood floors seem to shine under the dim lights giving the place a very romantic feel. Waiters and waitresses bustled around attending to the needs of the customers.

As Rei glanced around the restaurant she couldn't help but notice the lovely couples all around her. In particular she noticed a stunningly beautiful couple at bar. The man was tall with creamy skin and long, platinum blond hair dressed in all white. His date was just as radiant in an orange dress her which set off her sun kissed skin and long blond hair. The raven hair beauty could barely take her eyes off them and felt a strange tug in her chest. She attempted to focus her attention on her own date. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing

…

Jason Edwards was growing impatient, his date was supposed to be her over fifteen minutes ago. He had spent most of the day wondering what she would be like. Would she even like him? _Well, I did dress up he thought._ The blonde man was dressed handsomely in black dress pants and a designer red silk shirt.

Frustrated, Jason looked down at his watch for the 100th time. Ryan and Malcolm along with his date Veronica stood near him chatting idly at the bar. The blonde didn't pay much attention but he hoped his date was as beautiful as Malcolm's friend.

"The girls are here", Ryan announced looking down at his phone. "Mika just texted me."

Jason felt his chest tighten, he barely heard his friend invite Malcolm and his date to join them. Malcolm declined, stating that he and his date were preparing to leave.

The two men headed to their table where the two girls awaited them. The blonde felt his hand growing damp with anticipation. Finally Ryan and Jason reached their table and the blonde felt his jaw drop as he stared at his date. It was her! Firecracker Hino from the bus stop! And she is absolutely gorgeous, he thought as he slid into the seat across from her. Jason loved the fact that she wasn't overly made up, just wearing simple lipstick. He thought that her long dark hair being pulled up highlighted her dark eyes and high cheek bones. To put it simply, she took his breath away.

"My apologies", Ryan interjected breaking the awkward silence. "My friend here usually isn't this rude."

Rei raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"I have to disagree with you on that", she said quietly.

Mika and Ryan exchanged glances.

"You two know each other?" the couple said in shocked unison.

Finally gathering his wits, Jason laughed and began telling the story of how he met Rei. The waitress came around and brought rolls and drinks for everyone. As he exaggerated the story earning laughs from Mika and Ryan, Rei study him suspiciously. It was quite the coincidence that he turned out to be her blind date. But was that all it was? _I'll have to watch out for this guy, the ravenette thought. _As Jason laughed engrossed in his story telling, Rei noticed how beautifully his eyes sparkled when he laughed. She caught herself starring and blushed_. I'll just keep an eye on him. Nothing else, she thought_. But the tugging in her chest begged to differ.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So Sorry For My Long Absence But I Really Didn't Know The Direction I Wanted To Go With This Story! Alas I Have Figured It Out! Please Enjoy! Review! Review! Review!

Chapter 5

Surprisingly, the evening passed pleasantly. Rei listened as Jason explained his work for his family law firm and told several endearing stories of how he and Ryan became such good friends. The ravenette warmed up to her companions enough to mention a little about her family shrine. Mika, ever the good friend had plenty of stories about her and Rei's school days.

Jason felt himself becoming more and more impressed with the little firecracker. _Smart, beautiful, and a wonderful friend, he thought._ The blonde couldn't help but smile at the way her cheeks flushed slightly every time she laughed.

Eventually Mika &amp; Ryan excused themselves to dance leaving the pair alone.

"Did you see the way he smiled at her?" the brunette asked her fiancé, full of hope for her best friend.

"Yes Miss Matchmaker, he does seem to be smitten with her", Ryan teased spinning her on the dance floor.

"Oh Hush!" Mika snapped, squealing when he dipped her unnecessarily.

…

"They make a fine couple", Jason said to Rei as they watched the dance floor.

Rei nodded quietly glancing at her best friend before turning suspicious eyes back to her date.

"So you've managed to get through the evening without being a jerk", she said frowning.

The blonde laughed loudly and gave her a devilish grin.

"Why firecracker, you've wounded me!" he said placing a hand over his heart.

Rei narrowed her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"You very well know that my name is Rei, and don't change the subject", she snapped. "I'm not fooled by this act you've put on tonight."

"And what act would that be?" he asked genuinely confused.

The ravenette rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"The good guy act!" she said angrily. "Acting all nice and friendly pretending like Mika didn't beg you to come tonight!"

Jason was shocked by her tone. He thought they had been having a good time.

"I've put on no act tonight Rei", he said genuinely. "Ryan did ask me to come on a blind date tonight but that doesn't change anything. I loved spending time with you tonight, I like the way you smile".

"What?" Rei said as she burst into laughter. "The way I smile Jason, is that really the best you could do?

"It worked didn't it?" the blonde said running his hand through his hair. "Let's dance."

The ravenette nodded and allowed Jason to take her hand. "_He really does seem to be a nice guy," she thought as he led her out on the floor. "Maybe I'll let my guard down just for tonight."_

The two couples danced to song after song, holding each other closely. Ryan cut in to dance with Rei a time or two but Jason never let it last long. He wanted the dark haired beauty all to himself.

"I'm really glad you turned out to be my date tonight", he whispered in her ear. "I couldn't have had a better time with anyone else."

Rei felt her cheeks flush and could only nod in agreement.

Before they knew it, the hour had grown late and both couples knew it was time to head home. Jason stopped Rei at the bar to introduce her to the beautiful couple she had noticed when she first came into the restaurant. Malcolm's platinum blonde hair seemed odd to her but he and his beautiful blonde seemed to be a perfect match.

After saying goodnight to Mika &amp; Ryan, Rei allowed her date to drive her home. Jason had decided to rent a more modest car as so not to scare off his blind date. When he reached the shrine, the two sat quietly inside the car, neither wanted the night to end.

"I guess this is goodbye", the ravenette said softly finally breaking silence.

Jason reached over and took her hand, Rei looked at him in surprise.

"This isn't goodbye Firecracker, only goodnight", the blonde said sincerely staring into her dark eyes.

Rei gave him a bright smile and started to get out of the car.

"Rei!" he called out.

As she turned to him he quickly leaned over and kissed her square on the lips. She pulled away stunned and felt her face heat up. Jason chuckled and gave her his most cheeky smile.

"See you soon Firecracker", he yelled as Rei took off towards the Shrine.

…

Rei ran all the way up the stairs, and didn't stop until she'd gotten to her room. Hopefully she hadn't woken anyone up! Once she closed the door behind her, her legs gave out and she sank to her knees &amp; she smiled.

Jason pulled into his drive way and headed inside feeling happier than he had in a long time. He chuckled thinking of Rei's expression when he kissed her. Hopefully there would be many more of those! This may have only been their first date but the blonde was sure Rei was special, she might even be the one. As the young lawyer prepared for bed, he realized for the first time in a long time he didn't feel quite so alone.

….

The next morning, the priestess was up bright and early doing her chores. She hummed happily thinking about her date as she swept the steps. She notice the daily newspaper and stopped to it up. She flipped through the pages briefly and suddenly let the broom drop. _No, that couldn't be right?_ But right before her eyes, Rei saw the headline of the society section. "Playboy Jason Edwards Finally Settling Down?" the accompanying pictured showed a sharply dressed Jason hanging onto to the waist of an elegant redhead.

The ravenette felt her heart shatter as she sank down onto the steps.

"_That bastard!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: No Excuses For The Incredible Delay! However I Finally Decided On A Good Plot For This Story. May Go Back An Edit Past Chapter! Enjoy And Review With Suggestions Please!

Inside a glittering hotel in downtown Tokyo, a beautiful redhead sat poolside flipping through the society section of the newspaper. Once she found the article she knew would be there a satisfied smirk grew on her face. Natalie Harrington couldn't be more proud of herself, after all she was the only daughter of one of Japan's most powerful, cunning political figures. A beautiful 21 year old with luscious red curls and bright green eyes, many found it hard to say no to Natalie. However Jason Edwards of the illustrious Edwards law firm, was not of them. She was sure however that Jason would soon see the article and inevitably come to find her, his eyes filled with anger that would soon give way to passion. Natalie felt her cheeks redden with the memories of the past encounters where just that had happened. It had been months since one of these encounters and Natalie Harrington was not one to be put aside so easily. Since Jason had made the mistake of ignoring her she had found a way to get his attention. Natalie smiled as she lowered her shades and leaned back in her cushioned lounge chair. She had big plans for Jason Edwards and so did her father.

…..

Mika stood at the counter of her father's jewelry store, trying to keep the bored expression off her face. The brunette had been working there for a few months while planning her wedding and waiting for Ryan to finish medical school. She tolerated the job but she was surer than anything that her dream was to be a housewife and mother to many children with Ryan. She sighed happily thinking of her loving fiancé and the future that was just around the corner for them. Mika was so caught up in her daydreams that she barely noticed the couple enter the store.

"W-welcome!" she stammered. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to pick up our wedding rings", the couple said in unison then blushed and began laughing.

Mika smiled at the couple before her. The woman was tall with brown eyes and brunette hair similar to her own pulled up into a ponytail. Her partner was of equal height with long auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. Their love for each other couldn't be more obvious if it was written on their foreheads and Mika felt her heart lighten just from being near them.

She shared her own happy wedding news as she gave the couple the rings they had previously picked out and waved them off to enjoy their lives together. After the happy encounter Mika felt her day brighten. She loved seeing happy couples. The brunette decided to check the society section of the paper for wedding announcements before sending in her own. However, the first thing she was a photo of Jason clinging to Natalie Harrington! Thinking of Rei, the color drained from the brunette's face. She grabbed the nearest phone and angrily dialed Ryan's number, boy was he going to get an earful!

…

Shortly before nightfall at the Hino Shrine, a ravenette was frantically sweeping. Rei had been in a cleaning frenzy ever since she realized what Jason Edwards really was. She paused her sweeping to think about everything that had happened since she first met Jason. _Stupid smile, stupid eyes, stupid liar! _ Rei gripped the broom so hard it snapped. Growing frustrated with her mixed up emotions, the young priestess decided to call it an early day and headed inside for a the day. She felt as though her brain was on overload and she couldn't turn it off. Rei just couldn't understand how she could have been fooled so easily. During their date Jason had seemed so kind and sincere about wanting to get to know her. The way he had kissed her was so passionate almost as if he needed her.

Rei tried to ignore the aching in her chest and sat down in front of her sacred fire. She knew it was better to found out now what type of a man Jason was and this way she'd never have to see him again. At this thought the ravenette felt her heart sink even lower. Rei finally turned away from the fire, lowered her head and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: So Sorry For Going So Long Without Updating! BTW Mika's Last name is Hall and Ryan's is Washington! Leave Reviews Please

The next day, the future Mrs. Washington was furious as she hopped into her car and drove away from her home. She'd been calling her best friend repeatedly since the news of Jason's relationship with Natalie Harrington broke. The ravenette had sworn she was fine but Mika could hear the underlying sadness in her voice. It took a lot for Rei to open herself up to people and Mika knew she was stung by Jason's deception. The brunette tightened her grip on the steering wheel and mashed the gas, someone was going to pay for hurting her best friend.

…

Jason Edwards was enjoying a Saturday away from the office. He'd turned off his phone and was enjoying a quiet breakfast and some classical music. Isabelle bustled around the house doing some light cleaning and chatting with the blonde about her many children and grandchildren. Jason let his thoughts drift to Rei, he hadn't seen her since their date the other night. _Maybe I should surprise her with some flowers, _he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a ferocious banging on the front door. He grabbed his robe and headed to the door.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he shouted as the pounding on the door continued relentlessly.

Jason snatched the door open surprised at his guest who was dressed in all black. But before he had a chance to issue a greeting he was smacked in the face with a wad of paper.

"Oh my goodness!" the stunned maid cried out.

"Mika what the hell!" Jason yelled just as stunned as Isabelle.

"That's exactly my question for you", the angry brunette shouted back. "What the hell are you doing going out with my best friend while running around with that Natalie Harrington!"

"What!?" the blonde replied. He'd no idea what Mika was talking about and he'd never seen her so upset.

Mika snatched the paper from the floor and showed him the article about him and Natalie. She crossed her arms and glared as she watched Jason read the article his face growing red. After a moment he looked up and noticed Mika's cold glare.

"Look", the he tried to explain. "I haven't seen Natalie in moths. I have no idea what any of this is about!"

"Neither do I Jason", the brunette snapped back. "But I suggest you figure it out and quickly. And until you do stay away from Rei."

Jason stared open-mouthed as Mika stormed out of the house. She was truly on the warpath and the blonde had no idea where she was headed next. _If Rei's anywhere near as mad as Mika I'm a dead man. I have to make things right with her, _he thought. _But first I have to stop G.I Jane. _He grabbed his home phone and dialed the number to Central Tokyo Hospital.

"Yes, I need to speak with Ryan Washington please? We may have a situation on our hands", he said with a chuckle.

….

Later that day, Rei Hino sat in the Sweet Treats Café waiting for Mika. The ravenette had been pretty down since she'd found out about Jason and that girl. She didn't know why she'd felt so hurt seeing that they had only known each other a short time. Somehow, deep down she'd felt that Jason was different and that she could trust him that had been a serious mistake. Rei was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her Mika walk up to the table.

"Earth to Hino?" the brunette said cheerfully.

Rei finally looked up and was startled by her friends' appearance. Mika's hair was pulled up into a bun and she was dressed head to toe in black. She wore a black shirt, black pants and black tennis shoes.

"What's with the outfit?" Rei asked.

"Oh, nothing", Mika replied and quickly sat down. "Just had a little business to take care of this morning and I didn't have time to change."

The ravenette observed her friend with raised eyebrows, she was dressed much more casually in a rose colored knee-length dress and sandals.

"Did this business include robbery", Rei joked as she picked up the menu.

Soon after the two had placed their orders for sandwiches, cakes, and coffee Mika's phone began buzzing. Checking the caller id she blushed slightly as she saw the angry emoji's her fiancé was sending her. She cursed Jason's name and quickly turned the phone off.

"Mika, you wouldn't be hiding anything from me would you?" asked Rei, who'd been observing Mika the whole time. "You'd better start talking or I'll be having a word with your fiancé."

Mika smiled sheepishly as she thought about how much she should actually tell her friend.

"Well, I kind of had little talk with Jason this morning, nothing serious", the brunette admitted.

Rei felt her pulse quicken at the mention of Jason's name.

"You did what!?" she yelled. "Mika, I don't want him to think I'm somewhere pinning after him!"

"Newsflash Rei," her friend replied. "You are! I had to beg you to come here today. It's not okay for him to play with your feelings like that!"

The ravenette nodded in agreement.

"Well what did the cheat have to say for himself", she asked.

"Well, I didn't really give him a chance to say much, after all I did smack him in the face with a newspaper", Mika admitted.

"Mika, did you really?" Rei exclaimed both stunned and amused at her friends antics.

"Sure did", the brunette said proudly. "The jerk deserved it, although he did try to act surprised.

"I bet he was surprised to see you", Rei said with a laugh. "Anyways it's over now and I never have to see him again, I need to be more focused on the shrine not some guy."

Mika reached over and grabbed her best friends' hand.

"That's right and I'll be here every step of the way", she said softly. "I just can't believe Jason and Natalie Harrington though."

"Well", Rei said quietly. "She was beautiful in the picture maybe she's the right girl for Jason's image."

"Don't be fooled by pretty pictures", Mika said sharply. "She's a monster just like her father."

Before the brunette could launch into a tirade against the Harrington's, she felt a hand on her shoulder. All the color drained for her face as she turned to face her unsmiling fiancé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

If Natalie Harrington thought leaking the false article to the press would bring Jason back to her she couldn't have been more wrong. It had been several days since she'd leaked the article and she hadn't heard a word from him.

_Who does he think he is_? the redhead fumed silently. _How dare he_ _ignore me, a Harrington!_

"Miss Harrington?" a timid voice called out interrupting her thoughts. "Mr. Harrington will see you now."

Natalie completely ignored the receptionist and headed to her father's office. He'd interrupted a full day of shopping, requesting to meet with her immediately. Whatever he wanted had better be damn well important. As the young woman stepped into her father's huge office she could instantly sense he was not pleased with her. Daniel Harrington glared at his daughter as she approached his large desk.

"Natalie Danielle Harrington", he growled as he slammed down a newspaper. "What is the meaning of this?"

The redhead had the decency to look ashamed.

"It's nothing Father, just a prank to get back at Jason", she quickly explained.

"Nothing? Do you realize that I am a potential candidate for prime minister in the next election?!" Mr. Harrington erupted, shoving everything off his desk. "I can't have any bad press!"

His normally smug daughter flinched at his rage and lowered her head in mock apology.

"I apologize Father, I'll fix things right away", Natalie said quietly.

"As if you could", he snapped his eyes flashing angrily.

She raised her bright green eyes to stare at her father. Daniel Harrington was immaculately dressed in a dark Armani suit with matching shoes. Though he was indeed handsome Natalie knew first-hand how intimidating and cold he could be.

"The daughter of the next prime minster of Japan must be seen as pure and obedient, an example to all women in the country." Daniel Harrington continued angrily. "Since you've chosen to go gallivanting around with the Edwards heir you'd best be planning to marry him to avoid any further embarrassment."

"Yes Father", Natalie offered her a slight bow and quietly left his office.

As she did Daniel Harrington picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he said. "Put me through to Jacob Edwards, head of the Edwards Law Firm, we have a situation."

Once Natalie Harrington was back inside her black limo a sneaky smile slide across her face, she was after all her father's daughter and could be just as manipulative as him.

Well that went a lot better than anticipated, she thought as she dialed Jason Edwards' number. Sooner or later he would have to give into her, after all she was a Harrington.

….

Rei Hino sighed in exasperation once she reached her bedroom inside the shrine. Every inch of the room was covered in roses and few firecrackers, the ravenette could barely get into the room. It was the third time the week and Rei's nerves were wearing thin. She didn't have to check the vases, she knew they were from Jason. Apparently the lawyer was refusing to accept that she wanted nothing more to do with him. After Rei refused to accept any of his phone calls he'd began with the flowers. She couldn't understand why Jason was pursuing her so relentlessly if was with Natalie Harrington.

As angry as she was with him, he honestly didn't seem to be that type of person. The ravenette shook the annoying thoughts from her head and put on her priestess robes. She had lessons with her grandfather, which was what her focus should be on not Jason Edwards. Then why couldn't she get him out of her mind?

….

Later That Evening

Ryan and Jason were hanging out the Bistro were he &amp; Rei had their first date. A game was playing and two were attempting to unwind with some wings and beer after a long day at their respective offices. Ryan had suggested they meet there as Jason had been pretty down lately and Ryan was sure a trip to their favorite bar would cheer him up. Unfortunately it wasn't working, the blonde had only taken a sip of beer and hadn't even touched the wings.

"Wow", Ryan remarked. "She must really be something. I've never seen you so upset over a girl."

"I'm sorry I've been so distracted", Jason replied softly. "It's just that I've been trying to get in touch with Rei for over a week. She won't even take my calls!"

Jason ran his hands through his hair in frustration as his phone buzzed. It was Natalie calling for the 100th time, as always he pressed ignore. As much as he wanted to rip her a new one for the stunt she'd pulled he knew she'd only get some sort of sick satisfaction from it.

"I tried to explain things to Mika", Ryan said. "She still didn't believe me about Natalie but she did sort of apologize for hitting you with the paper."

The young lawyer chuckled at the memory of Mika all fired up.

"She's a great friend to Rei", he said with a smile. "You're lucky to have her Ryan".

"I know", the young doctor replied as he put an arm around Jason. "You'll find the right one soon."

Jason gulped down the rest of his beer and decided to keep the rest of his thoughts to himself. They sounded silly even to him. How could he possibly know that Rei was the one after only one date? The blonde knew it sounded crazy and he couldn't explain but he knew deep down that Rei was one. The simple thought of her brightened his day and he knew the last week without her had been miserable. What a fool he would be to lose something so special before he truly had it.

The lawyer stood abruptly placed the money for his meal on the table and headed out.

"Hey where are you going?" his best friend asked.

"To make things right", Jason replied without looking back.

….

It was nearing midnight at the shrine but Rei Hino was in another cleaning frenzy. After her grandfather had yelled for the young priestess she'd decided to take her cleaning outside. She was diligently sweeping the steps when she noticed the car stopped below the steps. She instantly recognized the car as Jason's but told herself it couldn't be.

_He wouldn't dare show his face here_, Rei raged.

Before she knew it the ravenette was flying down the stairs anxious to confront the man who'd betrayed her. She was almost to the bottom of the stair when she tripped and tumbled straight into waiting arms, the waiting arms of Jason Edwards. As soon as she realized her mistake she quickly righted herself and scowled angrily at him. Rei had to admit the feel of him made her whole body feel warm and set her heart racing.

"Firecracker", Jason whispered slightly amused with her antics. "I've missed you."

Rei said nothing and moved to slap him but the lawyer was quicker and grabbed her hand pulling her close enough that he could bury his head in her hair. The ravenette suddenly felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her and struggled to catch her breath. Being this close to him, feeling his warm breath on her neck lit a fire inside of her she'd never known was there.

"This whole thing has been a huge mistake." the lawyer said unaware of his effect on her. "I'm not seeing Natalie Rei I swear, this was just her childish attempt to get back at me."

Rei pulled away from his embrace and turned her back on him, unsure of his story and unsure of her own racing feelings.

"Please believe me Rei", Jason all but begged. "I know we haven't known each other long but when I'm with you or even when I think about you I feel this warm, this happiness inside me that I've never felt before. I don't want to lose that!"

At this declaration the ravenette turned around and faced him. Her dark eyes meet his bright blue ones and at once he knew she felt the same passion he did. Jason took advantage of the moment and leaned into kiss his firecracker. She returned his passionate kiss, and knew in her heart that everything would work out. They would deal with their issues tomorrow but tonight, tonight was for them.


End file.
